A Special Kind Of Hell
by Munk24
Summary: What's worse than being kidnapped by your stalker? WARNING: RAPE AND HARSH THEMES
1. Usagi's Stalker

_Note: This is a story not for the faint of heart. It mainly deals with rape and harsh themes throughout and is different from most of the comedic parodies I write so this is very different to me and could still use some work. This was also wrote very quickly and thus may have some mistakes, these will be fixed soon. Do not just come on here to complain that "how can you write such a thing" and "your such a creep" since you were already warned and knew what this contained._

A damp orange tanned light showed upon Usagi in an unfamiliar location. As she was waking up, she quickly noticed her new location…and her predicament. She couldn't move her hands, they were tied behind her back along with the rest of her body. She was wearing her usual school uniform except her brooch was missing. She felt damp and dirty, noticing herself lying on a worn-out mattress. As she began struggling and tried to speak, she was unable to make any noise. Whilst unable to see it, she was wearing a big red ball gag tightly fastened onto her mouth. She began to let out moans of distress, squirming across to the bottom of the mattress. Her heart began pounding and fear was taking over, scared of where she was and why. Memory was left blank, trying to remember what could've brought her here and where she was right now. As she was trying to reach the door, sounds of footsteps stomping ever closer were heard putting Usagi in a small state of panic. The door opening and at the entrance stood a young, chubby teenager not much older than Usagi. He wore a mask covering his face and wore all black clothing. His skin was pale white and was holding a big suitcase in his hand. He picked up Usagi in his arms and threw her back onto the mattress, the impact leaving a loud thud

"Mmmm Usagi, so we finally meet, I've waited so long for this". Usagi tried to reply back but her ball gag wouldn't let her speak leaving her frustrated. "You probably don't remember me, but I go to the same middle school as you. Nothing makes going to school worth it more than seeing your hot model body and those fluffy tits. That uniform, all those nights I spent, imagining this moment were I finally get to meet you, my life has been worth living for this moment". Usagi, disturbed by what was being told right in front of her, noticed the guy sweating and being to unbuckle his pants. He wasn't some evil force, at least not the extra-terrestrial kind, he was some creep who watched her all day. Usagi now realised what was going to happen next, she was about to be raped. This sent her into a panic attack, screaming into her gag and tears already flowing down her face. The creep tried to shoosh Usagi, pinning her down in nothing but his boxers and a top. His hand was covering her face only making her more frightened. He was pushed off with Usagi using all her strength to get him off, squirming her way across the door that was left open. However, the creep grabbed her feet and dragged her body back onto the bed, then pinned Usagi using his entire body, leaving her without many options.

A small moment was the two staring at each other's eyes. One with eagerness and obsession, the other in despair. All she could do is breave slowing through her nose, not sure what to do or where to look, whether to keep her eyes close or give him a dirty look of disgust. But in the end, she ended up just shaking, scared out of her mind on what was to come next. The creep, still lying on Usagi, slowing took off his shirt revealing a chubby baby body without a single hair. A small groan was let out, disturbed at what she was looking at. While the fear still stayed and it didn't help that she was a virgin, she could've hoped for someone better looking than this guy, nothing but an ugly mask and a fat body with thighs that have most likely never seen a gym. Now it was time for the pants, fear was now back in full throttle, but hidden at the side of the bed was a small knife. While not the biggest or most threatening, it put her on edge as it was placed right next to her throat. With the other hand, the underwear was stripped off showing a deformed looking penis, another groan was had. Now it was Usagi's turn, everything was either ripped off or cut with the knife including her skirt leaving nothing but a bra and panties. Wasting no more time, the creep began licking Usagi's belly button and riff, moving up to her breasts. He lifted up Usagi slightly, unhooking the bra and revealing what he's been eyeing on for so long. He grabbed them, massaging them and jiggling them up and down, leaving him entertained and Usagi, stuck watching her body being used for some sick man's pleasure

At this point, he had dropped his knife leaving it at his side on the bed. She kept her eye on it without making it too obvious. While she couldn't grab it while he was staring right at her, the second the creep looked away, she would try and grab the knife and hope to god that she can cut herself free and maybe even find her brooch and take down this guy. It brings up the question, does this guy have any idea that she's Sailor Moon? Either way, he had to be stopped, but that a far cry from the situation she was in right now. The creep moved off Usagi and lifted her legs, slowly taking off her panties and rubbing her soft legs. This could've been her only shot at grabbing the knife as he was distracted at staring her white panties. Usagi shuffled her body to move her hands that were tied behind her bareback. Slowing getting closer and closer, freedom seeming possible. Hands inches away were then pushed away by the creep, realising what was going on. "I don't think so" he snapped then pushed the knife off the mattress leaving Usagi and the creep next to each other completely in the nude. A moment of dead silence, nothing but heavy breathing between the two. His dick, now fully erect was scooting ever closer to Usagi's pussy, His dick was slowly rocking the inside of her pussy still completely dry, trying to push his way through. Usagi could feel the dick tapping at her entrance, tears a plenty, thinking and hoping that something, anything would come to delay or stop the psycho laid on top of her. Her muffles trying to stop him, saying "no" and "please stop, I'll do anything". Suddenly, a pain shuttered throughout her body, he was inside her.

It didn't take long for the creep to start pound her sweet pussy, getting gradually wetter by the second. Each throb shook the body up and down, giving her increasing pain and a louder yelp. "Oh, d-d-o you l-like me pounding y-your tight pussy". He kept stuttering, shaking and moaning as much as Usagi who could hardly breave, tearing flooding her face like rivers, down her neck and even her breasts. He took out his dick and moved right up to her face and licked some of her tears. The creep wiped the rest of the tears that were still running and wiped his cock with it. He soon went back into his position and started at her again, now thrusting deeper and soon engulfing his whole cock inside her. Soon, blood began to pour down the pussy and leaving a puddle on the mattress. The creep took his cock out and pulled from the other side of the room some toilet roll, wiping the blood pool and her ripped pussy. At this point Usagi was already tired, she had enough and was ready for it to end. He came back aiming now and her anal hole, now more than ever rocking back and forth, fighting against her binds in fear. She once heard a story of a boyfriend and girlfriend who ended their relationship because the boyfriend badly wanted anal. The girlfriend was one of Usagi's friends and was never the same and she was forced into it. This has stuck with Usagi since and made you use every last bit of energy she had to push the creepy off. She made her muffled words as clear as possible, "don't do anal, please!" She cried out, he didn't listen and was ready to pin her back against the wall and have fun. But hesitation began to sit in, he couldn't look at Usagi as she gave him the look of desperation and continued muffles. He took a second to think it over. She then found herself on top of him in a cowgirl position with his dick in her pussy. It was the absolute bare minimum of decency, but it was something

The creeps dick continualness kept throbbing inside the damsel, leaving her stuck in shock and her wet pussy in agony. "Okay, it's about time I give you a special cream pie" Usagi was once again freaking out but this time it was vain. "I'm gonna, gonna, cum, USAGI!" she tried to push his cock out, trying to shake herself away from it but it was no use, she was too tired, and this creep was not gonna waste his first time virgin creampie he was holding in for months. A massive white paste flew straight into her pussy leaving her in a disgusting state of embarrassment, being violated like this was torture to her. An hour passed with two more cream pies and plenty of breast fondling. He didn't do any able but laid her down on his lap then smacked her ass as hard as possible. One loud smack after another leaving her butt bruised and red. She was then left on the mattress while the creep was seen letting out his last squirts on her tits. "You were fun, you were worth the pain to get you, now its time to gather the others, the best has yet to come". He left, locking the door behind him after taking his and her clothes, leaving her bare naked with nothing but leftover rags. She couldn't even comprehend what had just happened. But what did he mean by the others, is their more girls in this place? All she could do for now is rest, until she remembered the knife. It was kicked to the side, but it was still there. She moved her body, still in utter pain from what just transpired. She used her hands to slowly cut herself free. Finally getting out of those ropes and that awful ball gag which felt like was stuck to her with glue. She was free from her bind but was still locked inside the room, but she now had an advantage, now she just needed to think of her next strategy to get out of here, and that knife could come in handy.


	2. Cries Of A Child

In a pitch-black room, somewhere not too far from her mother, Chibiusa was tied down to a bed. Instead of ropes her hands and legs were tied with old dirty rags. She was wearing her usual pyjamas and wore a massive ball gag like the one Usagi wore, except this one was pink like her hair. The door opened with Chibiusa still unconscious, two dark figures turning on the light to reveal two brothers. They were both in their 50's, one muscular and covered in scars and the other thin and scaly. They barged in carrying huge crates, notably heavy. They were placed on a desk filled with a bunch of newspapers and other documents. "We've really hit the big bucks this time!" Rake stated to himself. He pushed his scraggy brother Tam to the side. They both grabbed a tow bar from the floor using their body-weight to open the locks keeping the money inside the crates safe. The money brightened up the room and gave the two criminals smug smiles only a mother could love.

All the commotion was waking up Chibiusa who was just now noticing her predicament. She made sure to keep herself quiet and pretended that she was still asleep. Right now, a million thoughts were going through her mind. Where am I? Who are these guys? How did I get here? Suddenly her memory returned to her. She just finished school for the day and was walking home with Usagi. She remembered bickering with her until they reached an ice-cream shop. Chibiusa was annoyed so she waited just outside the store when she noticed something at the corner of her eye. A man covered in chains and a pair of shades walked into the shop giving her a menacing look. She was concerned if something might happen. Usually this is the sign of an evil threat but in this case, it appeared to be an ordinary person. Usagi came out with two cones and the two apologised to each other. Despite their differences, the two genuinely cared for one another, it was just tough living in the same house all the time. It was getting stressful and the two just wanted a small break from the other, to be alone and not have to worry about the other.

It was starting to get dark, they met up with some of the sailor guardians. Ami, Rei and Minako were all hanging out in the shrine, studying for the next big test. After that, they headed home. The street where they lived was unusually quiet, no sound could be heard but their footsteps. It seemed off to the both of them who kept their cool and brooches on hand. Suddenly, a gasp was heard from behind Chibiusa. Usagi was being chloroformed by two men, one of them being the man from the ice-cream shop. She was ready to transform but a third person gave her a massive blow to the head thus knocking her out. Chibiusa woke up moments later in a van, her brooch was missing, and she was tied up slightly in tape, she could barely make out what was going on and still felt dizzy by the knockout. It didn't help that the van kept bumping her around despite trying to keep herself still. She could see a light reflecting through the driver's screen and a small hole in the middle of the floor where she could only see road passing by. She tried to scream but nothing more than muffles came out, just then she noticed her mother unconscious at the other side of the van. She tried calling out to her then scooted herself closer to her. She pushed her face onto her mother, trying to wake her up but she was out cold. The van then stopped, she could hear people opening doors then start to open the back. She didn't know whether to fight back or play it cool. Seeing her mother defeated like that made her angry but fighting without the ability to transform seemed pointless. The door opened with the same two men from before. They had a bottle and a rag in hand and shoved it into Chibiusas face, she struggled with fear racing through her. She tried headbutting it away, kicking her legs into her captive's face but she was overpowered. She was now just as powerless as her mother and Rake and Tam, her kidnappers continued to drive to their destination.

Back in the present, Chibiusa was able to remember most of what happened, she kept thinking about where her mother was and how to get out of here. Her instincts told her to fight back but that could be a death wish. It was best if she kept herself quiet in case these bozos leak out any useful information. "So how is the shipment process going to work?" Tam asked in cluelessness about their criminal operation. "Alright dumbass, I'm only repeating this again once. Now that we have all the girls our client asked for, we just have to make sure they don't escape. Tomorrow morning, the truck will arrive and all the girls will be put in these special containers, pretty mush indestructable. Then they'll be shipped off into some foregian country and turned into sex slaves or whatever." Chibiusa was shocked to hear of the horrors coming out of these men's mouths. There was no regret or hesitation in how they spoke, it was pure filthy joy and they continued to spread their smiles to the point it made their cheeks crack. He continued, "the part that I didn't expect was that we could do whatever we want to the girls before tomorrow, they didn't have to be virgins or anything, as long as they were alive. I gave my son a great present, let him fuck his sweetheart crush, I think Usagi was her name. He's probably still raping her as we speak". The brother duo roared out in laughter and started playing with their money, throwing tons of cash at each other then smoking massive cigars. Chibiusa was shocked, mumbling to herself. Trapped in her own thoughts, almost seeing with her eyes what is about to happen next. Why? Why did my mom have to be raped by some monster? Am I next? Am I going to be sent away to a place where I'll be raped for the rest of my life? I can't do this, I want my mom. She slowly started to sob, catching the attention of the two brothers. They turned to her, grinning right at her, stomach turning and heart stopping, time going into a screeching halt.

"Well look who's awake, your names Chibiusa right? Man, I hope your master comes up with a better name than that." The other brother continued his rant "What is up with that hair style? I thought that Usagi's hair was weird but yours is strange beyond belief, must be made fun of constantly by your peers". Chibiusa started to rustle up and get mad at all the complaints lodged at her. She couldn't speak so she puckered her cheeks and then her face went all red. It was enough to get mild chuckles out the two brothers. Rake, grabbed Chibiusas face checking her face then squished her cheeks out further, followed by a light smack. "I think this ones being naughty, I'm gonna teach her a lesson". The other brother jumped at the opportunity, "excellent idea, can I join in?" "Sorry, but I think this is something that should be between me and her, could you check on the other prisoners for me? Oh and make sure none have escaped and of course have fun." "Ohhoho you bet!" The other brother rushed off closing the door behind him, leaving only Rake and Chibiusa. The room went quiet, the two were staring each other down, each trying to anticipate the others next move. Rake began untying Chibiusa, which led her to believing it could a chance to escape. He was too strong to be overpowered and pushed her onto his lap. He began taking off her nightgown getting easy access to her cute ass. "Are you ready to say sorry for having such a bad attitude?" She allowed herself with one hand to remove the ball gag and throwed it against the wall. You have NO idea on who your messing with! When my friends find me hear your gonna the beatdown of your…" SMACK! A loud force caused by the slapping Chibiusas bottom, causing her to stop mid-sentence and start crying again. Her rebelling soon turned into begging for forgiveness. "Please stop, I'll be a good girl, promise." Smack after slap as they got more firmer and harder. Her ass soon started to get red and irratated, causing more pain and desperation, begging for her mother. "Forget about your mother, say hello to your daddy." Chibiusa was disgusted at even the thought of him being a father. She then remembered Mamoru, that's a real father, she wondered where he was right now and if he was looking for her.

The smacking stopped and Chibiusa was tied back onto the bed this time only by her hands and her legs were left free, this gave her the idea to kick Rake in the balls, but it did nothing nor seem that painful to him. "Still resisting? This isn't how daughters are supposed to act, they're supposed to play friendly. Chibiusas pants were once again pulled down revealing a young virgin pussy, the smell exciting him, turning him into a horny beast. "Hmm I wonder if you know how sex works." "No, stay away! I'm warning you!" She was rocking her hands against the bedframe trying desperately trying to get loose. Rake started unbuckling his belt, a sound freaking out Chibiusa to the point that her lips were bleeding from biting down too hard. His pants were revealing a rock solid boner, one that has been pent up for ages. "Are you ready for your first time? I probably should gag you again, I'd get sick of your screams after awhile. He grabbed the ballgag from the floor and tied it to Chibiusa tighter than before, blood dripping from her lips. Rake, slowing pulling his pants down gets interrupted by someone at the door. It's his son, the same man who raped Chibiusa. "Hey dad, there's an emergency downstairs, you need to come sees this quick." Can't you see I'm busy? Come back another time." "It's Tam, I think he's dead…" Rake stopped what he was doing, stuck in a daze in confusion. He stood up from the bed and said, "Don't think I've forgotten about you, the second I'm done with this, I'm pounding my dick into that sweet ass." He locks the door behind him leaving Chibiusa stuck on the bed. "What was that about? She thought to herself. Despite continuously pulling, she was stuck to the bed for good. Her legs being free didn't help her out too much. "I hope Usagi's okay" Chibiusa says before laying straight down on top of the bed. Its cold, smelly and unfriendly. Its also where I might die from being raped. I miss home.

Downstairs, a body was found on the floor, there was no doubt, this was Tam. "Quick, call an ambulance" Rake had to remind his son that they would be sent to jail if anybody saw what was going on here and that Tam was already dead. His body was laid down on a bed with no one else on it. The only thing that could've caused his death was a small knife still stuck to his back. "Who done this!" he yelled, smashing the room he was in to pieces, he had yet to figure out it was Usagi. In order for this plan to work, Usagi pretended she was still tied up. She listened out for someone to come in from the hallway. Tam noticed sounds from the room and seen a beautiful blonde with big boobs and eyes fixated on him "Oh no! Another man with a huge cock is about to kill me. Please be merciful, if you do then I'll let you do whatever you want to my body. I'll even let you pound my pussy" It wasn't the best acting but it managed to fool Tam long enough to get a good few stabs at him, even smashing his head and balls into the edge of a table. Tam managed to run outside but blood-loss soon made him collapse giving Usagi a chance to escape, she wasn't ready to leave just yet, first she had to find her brooch so that Sailor Moon could deal with these guys once and for all.


	3. Slave and Master

Footsteps could be heard from a distance, light was non-existent, and the air was cold as ice. Mumbles could be heard nearby and that something was lurking in the room. Suddenly, the room lit up still leaving the edges of the room in darkness. Ami, Rai and Minako found themselves in chains with ball gags similar to the ones Usagi and Chibiusa had. They were all pale white, shivering and practically nude. They were down in the lower part of the building with only a staircase leading up where most of the light was showing. Struggling was heard from upstairs with two silhouettes fighting against each other going from top to bottom. "C'mon, get moving!" A voice was heard grabbing the other Sailor Guardians attention. It was Makoto with her hands tied behind her back, fighting off against Rake. Makoto was using all her strength, even headbutting him but it was no use. She was pushed down the rest of the stairs sounding off a loud bang and vibrated the ground. "You girls stay here for the night, I'll see you in the morning." Moans were heard from each of the girls except Makoto who was unconscious from what appeared to be a head injury.

Ami was closest to her but she was restricted by her chains, her hands ad legs stuck to the wall like everyone else. From the other side of the room, a door opened to real a tall dark-haired woman covered in black latex and a nice pair of breasts. A mischievous smirk was already on her red lips, her hair all neatly tied into a ponytail and her face covered in make up. She licked her lips and walked with the pounding of loud high heels over to Makoto's corpus and grabs her hair, lifting the young woman's broozed face with drops of blood making everyone scream in concern. "Wow, you all are quite young, these men should know better than to take advantage of girls so young, but then again, I'm no better". She dragged Makoto's body across the floor, who was still unconscious and lifeless, continuing now to get scratches and dirt all over from the floor. The woman found a nearby bucket full of water, dirty and used to clean all the spiderwebs and dust. She dunked Makoto's head all the way in, pushing it down to the far bottom. Bubbles started to arise, the others starting to freak out over the possibility of their friend drowning. A whoosh of water was spilt, Makoto at last awoken and coughing up a mix of water and blood. Her hands were still tied behind her and she couldn't stand right. She had no way to defend herself, no energy or any plan to get away, not even a way to attack the woman who just tried to drown her.

"Listen to me girls, for now you may call me Mistress and for tonight you are my sex slaves. I'm going to train you young girls to be obedient woman. Any attempt to escape or get the better of me will result in extreme punishment. I hope we can cooperate and maybe even have some fun." She grabbed Makoto and pushed her into the room that the Mistress came from. She had her first true act of fun, kicking her hard in the ass with her heel. The other Guardians watched her in fear, Makoto watched from the open door in the other room, laid down and catching her breath. Mistress walked over to a shelve and grabbed a handful of devices then walked right in the centre of the room where the most light was showing. "I'm guessing you girls have seen one of these before" showing off an abundance of small vibrators. "These beautiful things give you the sweetest of orgasms, but only if I give you permission to do so." She walked to the other side of the room with some more hand-picked goodies. "These are some massive self-squirting dildos, and these are some clampers for those wonderful breasts of yours." It was obvious that the only one turned on by all of this was the Mistress, itching at her pussy and desperate to get the show started. She used duct tape to keep the vibrators in. Ami kept her cool, keeping her eyes away from Mistress and using her mind to think of escape strategy's. Rei was clearly pissed, keeping dead still and staring straight into her mistresses' eyes, her fists clenched and whole body leaning forward. Minako was feisty, shaking her whole body to try and get herself free, pushing herself aimlessly and fighting herself against her predicament. She wouldn't let Mistress tape on the vibrator, which both excited and annoyed her. She slapped Minako leaving her shocked and a red handed brooze on face, the pain was too much, she started to break down and cry.

She went into her room leaving the other with nothing but vibrators which while were only on the lowest settings were enough for them to start panting. They tried communicating with each other but only buzzing could be heard, it was starting to take over their minds. Those girls who had yet to orgasm or even experiment with their pussies were feeling dark and hormonic emotions for the first time even if they didn't want to admit it. Meanwhile, Makoto was left alone in the room with Mistress, she was tied to the floor with her knees and handed planted down. They both remained silent, then Mistress pulled down her underwear revealing a sexy young butt with a mark left by Mistresses heel. She flung her whip straight at Makoto forcing her to scream onto her ball gag. She was forced to take in one slash after another, increasing getting more painful as it went on. "You know, I kinda like you" Mistress blurted out. She dropped her whip and walked over to Makoto, taking out her ball gag. "What's your name?" asking out of curiosity, Mistress frowned at her waiting for an answer. "Kino Makoto" in a raspy voice, her throat dry and crisp. "Please let us go" she asked expecting this woman to have some kind of heart. Mistress then went for her whip, Makoto begging her, "please, don't hurt them, were only girls we haven't done anything". WHACK, her whole body was getting physically attacked as she was going through her own break down similar to Minakos. "Who the fuck do you think I'm talking too? You don't want me hurting your friends? Then watch this."

She went to the other room, the other guardians still suffering with the vibrators had them set to max freaking out their virgin pussies, making them wet and making their whole bodies shake. Mistresses whip began to attack Ami, followed by Rei and Minako giving them massive body scars where lines of blood began to drain out. Makoto was in shock, "please stop this, I'll do anything you want mistress. A twinkle in Mistresses eye appeared, now receiving the exact answer she wanted. "You want me to stop, then submit to me, say that your mine and only mine". Makoto didn't hesitate, "I'm yours mistress, I'm yours to be abused and used you wish." The thoughts of this send shivered down everybody's spines except mistress who gave out a soft moan, not trying to show weakness to her slaves, struggling to hide her sexual desires. "Now that's a good girl, everybody should use Makoto as their example on how to behave. In fact, I should just be calling you slave, it sounds less humane but has a nicer ring to it. I have a nice surprise for you girls, but for now, you have permission to cum." Ami, Rei and Minako still had vibrators in their pussies that were at the highest possible settings. Their moans ever growing. Getting louder and more lewd, as bad as it was, they had no choice but to give in to the pleasure. They would sneak peaks of each other. Ami couldn't help but look and Rei's boobs peaking towards the light, nearly exposed showing off her youthful skin and tits rock hard from the cold air. She could see herself making out with her, at least in her fantasies. Rei couldn't think of anyone else but Mamoru, one of her major crushes, too bad Usagi snatched him up for herself. Still it was nice to dream up having her first time when in a dire situation like being kidnapped by some psycho. Minako had daydreams of her being in bondage. A better situation where she was lying on her bed, pleasuring herself rather than being tied up in chains in some random dungeon. They were getting increasingly more excited, pussy juice dripping down all of their legs and onto the hard floor.

In the other room. Mistress was making out with Makoto, squeezing her boobs and fingering her soaking wet pussy. They both pushed each other onto a small creaky single bed, stuck tightly onto each other with Mistress on top of her pushing her boobs right into Makoto's face. Mistress was clearly blushing, taking great pleasure into touching another woman's body. She quickly pressed her tongue onto Makotos skin from her breasts down onto her virgin cherry. Panting could be heard from both, sweat coming from each, soaking it into each other. Her first time being licked by someone was some stranger she just met and was being forced onto her to save the people she cared about. It reminded her of how this all started. She was looking for Usagi, she left her notebook at Rei's shrine when suddenly she was grabbed by some creepy men and pushed into a van with all the other Guardians. She immediately tried to transform into Sailor Jupiter but was attacked mid transformation by a stun gun, leaving her defeated and her Sailor power stick stolen off her along with the others. They were then knocked out and Makoto found herself in Rakes bedroom being punched repeatedly. He originally planned to rape her but had other matters to get to, so she was thrown away with the rest of the Guardians. Now she was stuck as her Mistresses fuck buddy. "Now before we go all out, I have something to deal with first." Makoto found herself tied to the bed using a cheap pair of handcuffs. "Where are you going Mistresses, you better not hurt them…" She ignored her pleas and left with the door shut. This was a good chance to escape, the only problem is that the only key for the cuffs is with Mistress, it was still tough to break free from them and then figure out how to escape the building.

She stopped after hearing Mistresses footsteps from the other room. "Now slave, I have a job for you." It's words that would freak out anyone in that kind of predicament. It was only a costume change however, Makoto was stripped and made to wear a latex suit similar to her master. It was all red and had a zip going along where her pussy and boobs were, making it more convenient for Mistress to access. "What did you do while you were gone?" She asked almost hesitating in case she was punished for speaking out loud without permission. "Why don't you see for yourself?" They both made their way to the door to find the other Guardians being fucked by dildos. "These are high quality true to life dildos. The best part is the automatic cum timer, every 20 minutes the dildo goes frantic and shoots out manly goo. Your supposed to use some fake stuff but I like to use real man sperm I keep in these jars. That way I have the satisfaction of them getting pregnant, growing the baby of some random guy. The best part is that pregnation is almost a 100% guarantee, the girls are due for their first creampie in five minutes. How does that sound? I think that would be something I could arrange for you Makoto, the client wouldn't need to know, it'd be our little secret." At this point everyone knew, Mistress had lost it. She was giggling to herself and had her body front and center of Makoto, it was clear that there was affection coming off Mistress, like a creepy stalker. Makoto however couldn't stand for this anymore. She didn't want to see her friends become pregnant and have to go through abortion, on top of being sold off as sex slaves to some creep. She took a stand, fighting off against her master, pushing against her and using every bit of her body strength to fight back. Beeps were coming from the dildos which were mercilessly pounding virgin pussies as the action was continuing. The beeping indicated that two minutes were left until creampie time giving Makoto a real sense of urgency. She shoved Mistress into the other room and placed the handcuffs onto her, locking her into place and leaving herself useless. "Makoto, wait! Let's talk about this, I seriously can't let you go, I'd get into a lot of trouble for this!" Her pleas were ignored as Makoto rushed into the other room to take the dildos out.

It wasn't as easy as it seemed, they were taped in using multiple layers of duct tape keeping their pussies tightly shut. Beeps were getting louder, one minute remained. Minako's was removed first and thrown to the ground, still vibrating with pre-cum dripping out the dildo. Rei was next, 30 seconds remained, the tape was pulled roughly leaving her pussy in itchy pain. Minako was too weak to help still stuck in her restraints and getting over being fucked by that long and hard dildo. Only a few seconds remained to remove Ami's toy, tension was through the roof and time was on the essence. Five, four, three, two, one…Makoto with hardly a second to spear, pulls out Ami's dildo but gets covered in cum in the process. It gets over her latex suit but thankfully not you know where. Now, it was time to free everyone from their chains. "Is everyone okay? No ones too injured now?" She ended up getting the biggest hug from the other three girls. "We were so worried about you Makoto" Ami cried. "You really held out on your own there" Rei stated. "Thanks for saving us from that evil witch, and that dildo" Minako pointed out. They were a bit sticky from hugging Makoto and now had cum on their clothes, but at least they had a chance to escape. Ami lead the others up the stair to the rest of the building leaving Makoto still standing, walking towards the room where Mistress still laid struggling. "Please let me go, I'll be good, promise. I want your pussy, your sexy young body, I'll treat you good". Makoto gave her a dead glare, grabbed a dildo and ripped a hole in her latex sit where her pussy is. Then stuck it in on the highest settings, lastly tying Mistress properly so that she couldn't escape along with her original ball gag. Makoto left the room, switching off the lights then headed back up the stairs to catch up with the others. "We need to find Usagi, where's Makoto?" She pops behind them as they begin looking around. "Here I am, just needed to take care of something, come on, let's go."


End file.
